


No Tags

by Charmingwolf



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Ravi is okay with dogs, Spoilers, They need to keep that dog, i cant remember him ever talking about not liking dogs, season 2x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dogs are good. Dogs help you forget all your troubles.</p><p>This dog might be the result of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Tags

Once Ravi had wished Payton a goodnight and showed her to the door; he plopped down on the couch. He ran a hand down his face and sighed. Talking with Payton was something he miss but it was also incredibly awkward. Really who could blame him, Payton had just abandoned them with no warning and no contact. She came back and was acting like nothing had happened. She didn’t talk about what she had been doing while she was gone she only wanted Ravi to talk about what he did.

With Payton out of the house now, Ravi felt emotionally exhausted. He knew Major wasn’t sleeping like he claimed he was, he was doing utopium and watching the news. Ravi’s heart sank when he remembered that Liv had see Major at Max Rager. What was he doing there? It can’t just be a personal training job.

He picked up the remote and turned to a random channel and let it become background noise as he looked through his phone. Light tapping approached the living room and were hushed by the carpet.

Ravi looked up. The dog from earlier was looking at him. It’s tail wagging and ears raised slightly. Ravi tapped a place next to him and the dog trotted over. It hopped on the couch, turned in a circle and laid its head down on Ravi’s lap.

“Oh you’re sweet,” Ravi smiled and scratched the dog’s ears, “Where did Major pick you up?”

 

The dog nuzzled Ravi’s hand and whined.

“That’s not an answer. You need to use you big boy voice.”

The dog yipped and crawled further onto Ravi’s lap. 

“Right. Don’t tell me. I’ll just ask Major in the morning.” Ravi scratched under the dog’s collar then moved it around to see the tags. 

There were no tags. 

Where did Major get this dog?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> Tumblr: thecoyotetrickster.tumblr.com


End file.
